


I've Never Seen You Before

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Frontotemporal Dementia, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was far more beautiful than Deucalion had ever imagined her to be, none of his fantasies or dreams about his mate had ever reached the perfection that was Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Seen You Before

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid story that does not work because I only had 15 minutes! I was given the order to write a Deucalion/fem!Stiles fic where words as Frontotemporal Dementia and dark licorice, as well as vanilla and green tea and reject, and there was also to be the whole the giving the bite thing.

 

Deucalion blinked a few times at the sight of the young woman walking into the café her scent hauntingly familiar. It took him a moment to recognize it as the one scent that had been attached to Scott McCall as well as Derek Hale, the scent of Stiles Stilinski was the one scent he could never forget. He looked at the young lady whom he had never seen before, and now that he could see her Deucalion took in every detail from the lean shape of a long body covered in the palest of skins he had ever seen, the doted dark moles were like drops of rich dark licorice against vanilla ice-cream; but to him everything about the lady was enticing. 

 

Her hair was a rich walnut brown color, it was bound in a messy bun with several long strays framing the face he had never been able to imagine so beautiful and his heart skipped at the sighs of her tilting her head to the side while she looked at the display of baked goods, and all Deucalion wanted to do was to lick and nibble the neck of a woman who had made a name for herself in the supernatural word; he wanted to drag his canines over the pale neck and leave marks so everyone knew she was taken and claimed, he wanted to bury his nose where her scent would be the strongest. 

 

It had been years since Deucalion had desired anyone as much as he desired the young woman, and never before had both the man and wolf desired someone as much as they desired the young lady who had the most adorable nose he had ever seen and lips so sinful even without painting the bow shaped mouth with gloss or lipstick. 

 

Stilinski was friendly and full of smiles as she made her order of plain green tea and a sandwich, the man who took her order seemed rather smitten by her and Deucalion felt the unfamiliar sting of jealousy rise within him but young Stilinski seemed unaware of the power she had over men and proceeded towards the table near the window, her movements were graceful and carefully in the crowded space. 

 

He watched as she took her seat and how she fiddles around with her phone, he watches as she takes out her slightly battered up laptop and starts to type like she was one with the keys, Deucalion forgets all about his own cup of tea as he watches her with such interest that he barely registers Stiles voice as she asks him how long he’s going to keep watching her, and why every werewolf was a creeper the questions startles the Alpha who wasn’t even aware Stiles could notice anything outside of her typing.At first he does not move not because he wishes to pretend he had no idea what she was accusing him of, but then she turned her gaze towards him raising one of her eyebrows while saying, `Really? You’re trying to bullshit the mistress of lies and deception, come on Duke don’t disappoint me.´ 

 

The prospect of disappointing the fine lady had the Alpha out of his seat and hurrying over to her table, smirked at him while praising his decision and it made his wolf preen even if the human side of Deucalion felt like Stiles was praising a family pet.

 

** ~*~ **

 

Stiles is understandably cautious around him, even after months of spending several hours a week talkingsharing knowledge, and still when he suggested she should come to his house to marvel over his library he was not beneath flaunting his assets to the woman he desired the most, she still arrives at his house regardless of any anxiousness she might suffer from because of his past; she arrives armed with wolfsbane and she makes it perfectly clear that the only reason she’s even agreed to come to his fine Victorian house is because of the extensive collection of rare books he has in his library and if there is one thing Deucalion has learned about Stiles is her love for books and knowledge. Deucalion watches her reaction as she enters the chamber full of books and scrolls he smiles when he smells the excitement rolling off of her **.** He leaves her be and instead goes to his kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them, he is skilled in the kitchen so making her dinner is just another way to impress the young lady, it is also just another way for him to prove he can provide and care for her; he is sure she will at some point realize that she is being courted, even if he isn’t leaving fine furs or fresh kills at her doorstep everything he does is the modern way of proving ones worth to a potential mate. Deucalion nearly bursts out laughing when he hears excited little shrieks coming from the library. 

 

He sets the table before he takes another look around the guest bedroom to make sure that if Stiles needs a place to sleep everything is ready and perfect for her never imagining that by next months she would be staying in his house because her roommate took off and she lost the tiny apartment she’d been living in; a small disgusting place that was not worthy of her presence. 

 

Deucalion loved waking up and finding his house full of Stiles scent, he enjoyed having breakfast with someone and he liked cooking for someone beside himself, and he was astonished by how Stiles made the most delicious deserts with very little effort and how she could get the most stubborn of stains out of any fabric. Deucalion enjoyed having company and did not mind having conversations which could range from politics to the mythical heroes of old and modern. 

 

His affections keep growing even when there are days when Stiles moods are dark and she locks herself in her room refusing to emerge regardless of how hard he tries to coax her out; those days he sits outside her room just to make sure she will not harm herself he has seen the light scars of self-harm. He doesn’t mind those nights when she wakes up screaming or takes off sleepwalking. 

 

By the time he realizes that something is permanently wrong with Stiles he is already dangerously devoted to her, the confirmation comes in the shape of Sheriff Stilinski who comes knocking at his door one day while Stiles is taking a nap upstairs she’d gone walking about last night. The man tells him his daughter is seriously ill and should come back home with him so that he and the McCall pack can care for her; so that they can place Stiles somewhere she can be monitored and kept safe. Every strange little incident begins to make sense with the words Frontotemporal Dementia, but even with the horrible notion that one day he might lose the vibrant lady who has walk around in nothing but a bra and panties or danced around naked in the garden has Deucalion refusing to help the Sheriff or the pack that soon follows; she refuses to see anyone of them, she calls them traitors and begs him to keep her safe because she can’t trust them not to lock her up again and Deucalion promises and swears on his life that he will never allow anyone to take her away from him no matterwhat; that night they share the bed, that night she kisses him for the first time. 

 

When Stiles’ behavior becomes more and more unpredictable he guards her more closely on bad days he ties her to the bed and feeds her like a little child, and each day she grows weaker and he grows more fearful of losing the lady who has taken his heart. 

 

It’s on their third-year of living together, four days of Stiles being unconscious and unresponsive that Deucalion crawls into bed with her and brings her wrist up to his lips and he kisses the pale flesh with the passion he has not shown the wonderful lady; he bites down hard and prays she will not reject this gift to her, he prays she will survive the bite and awake as the glorious she-wolf he knows she is capable of being, and he wishes she will feel the pull he has felt towards her for years and so he waits….

 


End file.
